


又逢君（When old friends meet again）

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cuddling, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Scars, Top Oliver Wood, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 奥利弗和哈利在对角巷碰巧遇见，他们纠缠在一起叙旧，最后，没过多久他们就一起滚到了床上。背景设于《凤凰社》和《混血王子》之间。





	又逢君（When old friends meet again）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When old friends meet again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771164) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> Diclaimer：我不拥有哈利·波特，他属于JKR。我对我的任何错误感到抱歉。  
> 译者预警：【奥利弗·伍德×哈利·波特】  
> 【未成年人性行为】

哈利在拿起一包猫头鹰粮同时，一边低头浏览着手中的单子。他总是首先到伊洛普斯的猫头鹰商店为自己的女孩采购东西。他已经有了羽毛笔、墨水瓶和从摩金夫人店里买的长袍。因为买长袍的过程总是让哈利倍感紧张，所以他很庆幸那很快就结束了。他清单上的最后一件事是去魔药店采购一些必需的原材料。他有可能没法参加N.E.W.T的魔药提升班，这一可能非常有力地终结了他想要成为傲罗的梦想，不过他觉得买一些材料备着，等有空的时候自己进行一些练习无可厚非。

就在他快要到达店铺时，却不巧和一个人撞了个满怀。哈利一屁股跌坐到地上，手中的包裹也都散落下来。一个高大、宽阔又健硕的影子罩住了他。

“靠！哈利，真对不起！”

格兰芬多抬起头，看见奥利弗·伍德正带着关切和内疚的神色俯视着他。哈利立刻开心地笑起来，眼睛变得亮晶晶的。

“奥利弗！”

哈利几乎快忘了奥利弗长得有多养眼。他有一张英俊的脸，嵌着一双盛满温柔和热情的蜂蜜色的眼睛。他留着棕色的寸头，但那些头发看起来似乎有着柔软的触感。

年长者帮着哈利站起来，然后抱住了他。

“真高兴能见到你，伙计。”奥利弗揉着哈利的头发说道。然后奥利弗弯下腰帮哈利拾起那些包裹。

“我很抱歉把你撞倒了。”

“没事儿。”哈利轻轻地笑道，“你最近怎么样，奥利弗？我们有两年没见了。”

“我好得很！不过你先听着，”奥利弗环顾了一下四周，注意到有一些路人开始盯着他们看了，“我们为什么不去我的公寓呢？就在麻瓜伦敦，从这儿就几分钟的路，我们可以在那儿好好聊聊。”

奥利弗开始紧张起来。他曾经就对大难不死的男孩抱有好感，如今又看到对方变得这么漂亮又可爱，他感觉自己因这男孩坠入爱河了。

哈利察觉到了他朋友的不自在，连忙点头说：“我很乐意参观一下你的公寓。”

前任魁地奇队队长看上去松了一口气，咧嘴笑了一下。

“那行，我们走吧。”

十分钟后，他们到达了那所公寓，奥利弗替哈利打开了门，手里还帮忙拿着他的包裹。

“真是个绅士。”哈利脸颊发红地说。

“只为你，哈利。（Only for you，Harry.）”

哈利脸上的红晕加深了。奥利弗为此高兴地眨巴眼睛。他喜欢和哈利调情的感觉，他觉得脸红红的哈利非常可爱。

奥利弗的公寓完全是一个典型的单身汉公寓：狭小、装修随意并且凌乱不堪。奥利弗感觉有点不好意思。

“哈利，真不好意思这么乱，我没想到今天会有访客。”

“没关系，我挺喜欢这样的。”哈利笑着坐到一张小沙发上。

魁地奇球员放松地笑了起来：“你想喝点什么吗？”

“如果你有黄油啤酒的话，那我就想来一杯，谢谢。”

奥利弗拿来了两瓶饮料，递给哈利一瓶，坐到他的身边。

“给你的，我的爱。（love）”

前格兰芬多近距离地注视着哈利，想看看他对这个宠溺的称呼作何反应。而男孩的反应没让他失望。哈利脸红得发亮，清澈的绿眼睛睁得大大的，嘴唇微启。

“谢谢。”哈利急促地回答道，他抿了一小口饮料让自己冷静下来，然后问：“那么，奥利弗，自从我们最后一次见面之后你过得怎么样？”

“Well，我在为普德米尔联队打球，下一个赛季，我将作会为队伍的首发门将上场。”

“那太棒了！祝贺你！我就知道你一定能行的。”

奥利弗因这赞美而感到脸颊发热。

“谢谢你，哈利。”奥利弗又问道：“那你呢？在学校过得怎么样？”

哈利耸耸肩，“我的O.W.L.考得还不错，但学校还是老样子。”

“是的，我懂那种感觉。”专业魁地奇球员轻快地笑起来，“但自我离开霍格沃茨之后，一定发生过好玩的事儿。”

黑发男孩咯咯笑起来，接着他向奥利弗讲述了上一学年弗雷德和乔治放礼花的事情，这个故事让奥利弗哈哈大笑。

“那两个家伙...”他笑着嘟囔道，“你去过他们的店子没有？”

哈利摇了摇头。

“我本想在买完东西后去见见他们的。”

“我陪你一起去怎么样？我可以帮你找到任何你想要的东西。”

哈利保持笑容：“我的荣幸。”

奥利弗近乎神经质地坐立不安了好一会儿，然后才问道：“那么，嗯...哈利？你有女朋友吗？”

黑发男孩摇摇脑袋：“我不是那边的。（注①）”

魁地奇球员感到震惊，但同时希望也涌上了他的心头。“那，男朋友呢？”

“男朋友也没有。”

奥利弗狂喜地眨着眼睛。

“那你呢？”

“完全单身，并且很乐意改变这一现状。”

大难不死的男孩绽开一个笑容，男孩们互相对视了几分钟，对自己新得知的信息感到满足和目眩。很快，奥利弗就溜到哈利身边，这并不用花多长时间，因为哈利坐着的只是一张小沙发。哈利用那双大眼睛盯着他。魁地奇球员用双手捧起哈利的脸。

“上帝啊，你的眼睛真美。”棕发男人咕哝道。

奥利弗俯下身温柔地轻吻哈利。黑发男孩轻轻抽了一口气，迅速开始回吻。哈利贴到奥利弗身边，他们依偎在一起，温情地缠绵着。奥利弗的手松开了。他把左手插进哈利的发丝中爱抚他的后脑勺，右手则从男孩的背部向下滑按压抚弄着他的皮肤。哈利的手一直搁在奥利弗坚硬结实的胸膛上，感受这个即将成为他情人的人强壮的肌肉和令人心安的体温。

哈利很享受奥利弗似乎想要慢慢来这一事实，他沉醉于年长者的温柔和爱意。不过当然，哈利同样喜欢他以往那些激烈的、酣畅淋漓又狂乱的性爱。但一场美好又老式、温柔的做爱（lovemaking）无疑是有太多值得被称道的美妙之处的。

男孩们在持续了半个小时的爱抚与亲吻之后才分开。

“你确定你想这样吗，亲爱的（love）？”奥利弗问。

“噢，是的。我非常想要你。”哈利回答道。

奥利弗站起来，开心地笑了，朝哈利伸出手来。他的黑发情人抓住了那只手。他自己那稍大的长满老茧的手握住哈利那双柔软的小手的感觉让他惊喜欲狂，奥利弗享受这个过程中的每一分钟。魁地奇队员将哈利拽进了自己的卧室。

哈利喜欢奥利弗卧室的装潢。卧室的墙壁是暖色调的奶油色，地板上还铺着一块柔软的地毯，另外还配置了一个衣柜、一个小床头柜和一张带有软枕头和毯子的大号床。奥利弗把哈利抱起来放到自己的床上，自己也迅速爬上去，开始亲吻哈利。他们的吻逐渐变得更加激情，然后奥利弗向后撤开。然而，哈利一点都不想这样，他可怜地哼哼起来，试图追随奥利弗的嘴唇，继续这个吻。年长者轻笑着抚摸起哈利的脸。

奥利弗脱下哈利的衬衫，饥渴地瞻仰自己身下这具纤细的身躯。

“操...你真美，love。”

哈利的脸染上了漂亮的红晕。

“我也想看看你。”

奥利弗的笑容加深了。很快地，他也迅速褪下自己的衬衫。奥利弗享受着哈利渴望的注视，以及男孩举起他那小手温柔地抚摸着自己那一道从锁骨蔓延到右乳头上淡淡的伤疤的感觉。

“这怎么回事？”哈利问。

“我在第一次职业赛中犯规了。”

哈利还能看到有其他几个小伤疤遍布在他爱人全身。不知怎的，哈利感觉得出来奥利弗对那些伤疤感到不舒服，所以他不假思索地说出当时唯一的想法：“我喜欢它们。”

奥利弗吃了一惊：“真的吗？为什么？”

“因为它们都是你的一部分。”

当哈利吻上其中一个伤疤时，他才意识到身上的这具躯体实际上到底有多么轮廓分明。他看得出奥利弗晒黑了很多，几乎没有体毛，皮肤光滑而肌肉发达。哈利喜欢奥利弗的身体盖住自己的方式。他们又一次开始亲热。哈利用手指勾勒出奥利弗坚硬肌肉的轮廓，而奥利弗则试图把手伸进哈利的裤子里，但最终还是安分于隔着裤子搂住哈利的臀部。

哈利摸索着奥利弗长裤的扣子，兴奋的情绪在他体内飞驰而过。哈利一成功地打开了它们，就用手握住奥利弗那已经勃起的半硬的阴茎，让他年长的爱人在吻的间隙中漏出了几声呻吟。蓦地，奥利弗跳了起来，狂热地脱下了剩下的衣服，也扒下了哈利的，然后又一次躺回哈利身上。

他们同时握住对方的性器开始互相套弄起来。

“我-我...我想要...”哈利气喘吁吁地呻吟着，激烈地颤抖起来。

“你想要什么，love？”

“我想吸你的肉棒。”

奥利弗心花怒放地笑起来：“我很乐意你能来吸一吸我的老二。”

奥利弗换了换他们的位置，让哈利在自己的上方，示意哈利调转一个方向趴下。

哈利的眼睛因激动而变得闪亮，他一直都想试试“69”这个体位。大难不死的男孩马上找到了自己的位置，像一只鹰一样盘旋在他爱人的身上，然后脸对着奥利弗勃起的阴茎。当奥利弗扒开他的臀瓣并舔了舔他粉红的穴口时，哈利着实吓了一跳。奥利弗开始品尝哈利的外廓，让年轻人大声呻吟起来。魁地奇队员停了下来并说：“上啊，哈利，吸吸我的老二。”

黑发男孩扯起一个笑容，开始投入到舔弄奥利弗勃起顶端这件事中，那些渗出的前液出人意料得甜蜜。哈利用嘴唇裹住情人的性器，并用舌头绕住它，同时用手抚摸着他没法吞下的那些部位。

这让奥利弗对着哈利的小屁股呻吟起来，年长者像亲吻男孩时那般，热情地享用起哈利的臀部。他用舌头在入口处逗弄了一阵，然后将其刺入哈利的小穴里，品尝他的精华。奥利弗尽可能地取悦哈利，他无法抗拒哈利如此神圣、甜蜜而又纯真的滋味。

随着哈利更多地将奥利弗的家伙塞进嘴里，他因舌头在小穴内扭动的感觉而含着嘴里坚硬的肉块呻吟起来。哈利比奥利弗更卖力地取悦对方，由于他是个天生的吸吮者（cocksucker），他仅需要几分钟就能给奥利弗深喉，最终可以用喉咙周围的肌肉按摩奥利弗的阴茎。哈利的口腔又湿又热，他稍作停顿，然后又开始舔弄奥利弗的阳具，咽下那些液体，试图继续深入，直到他的鼻子快凑到奥利弗的双球上。

与此同时，奥利弗把一根手指插进哈利的小穴。他寻到并爱抚起哈利的前列腺。很快，俩人都无法再继续下去了，因为他们都因对方的所作所为而被凶猛的快感的浪潮淹没了。不过哈利继续上下摆动着他的头部，把屁股朝奥利弗的脸凑去。而奥利弗则固执地继续用手指开拓着哈利，一边浅浅地操弄哈利的嘴，一边却恶狠狠地使用着他的舌头，继续加入更多的手指来将哈利的小穴撑得更开。

没过多久他们就不得不停下来，不然他们都得射出来。前格兰芬多想在哈利的小穴内释放，所以他把三根手指从哈利紧绷的体内抽出，接着把男孩推起来。奥利弗马上就又压到了哈利身上，他们再一次热吻起来，把奥利弗勃起和哈利小穴的味道在口腔中混合起来。

“干我。”哈利乞求道，“求你了，干我。”

“不，”奥利弗回答。

他看着哈利困惑又失望的面容咯咯地笑了起来，解释道：“我不是要干你，我是要和你创造爱情。（注②）”

黑发男孩立马绽开笑颜：“上帝！是的！请你这样做吧！”

奥利弗低声喃喃一个咒语，将自己的勃起润滑，对准哈利已经扩张得很好的小穴。他缓缓地插进他情人心甘情愿又火辣的身体。奥利弗呻吟起来，哈利肠壁裹住他阴茎周围的感觉太棒了。哈利弓起背，因被一根火热而跳动的阴茎塞满而喘着气。

过了一会儿，奥利弗因一插到底而停止了移动。

他的情人开始小小地抱怨：“动一动，求你了。”

“我不能。”魁地奇球员低低地笑着说，“我一动，就会射出来。但我还不想射。上帝啊，你裹着我老二的感觉真棒。”

“你给我的感觉更好。”哈利满脸通红，奥利弗的眼睛又眨巴了一下。。

‘该死的，谁能抵抗得住这个眼神呢？’哈利一边如此想着一边朝奥利弗微笑，然后格兰芬多男孩举起一只手，抚上奥利弗的脸颊，把他的脑袋按下来开始了新一轮的亲吻。

俩人又亲热了好一会儿，奥利弗开始摇晃下半身。哈利喘着气，把腿分得更开。随着他情人的律动，大难不死的男孩能清晰地感受到对方的勃起是如何在体内进出的。

奥利弗不曾加快节奏，但他还是把哈利搞的胡七八糟的，变得只会呻吟。他就是知道如何正确地刺激他爱人的前列腺，棕发男人喜欢待在哈利体内，他喜欢哈利的内壁紧紧裹住他老二的感觉，就像哈利的小穴不想他离开一样。但最重要的是，奥利弗喜欢哈利眼中的神色。它们本就非常美丽，而现在它们看着奥利弗，混杂了欲望、爱恋、无条件的信任以及纯粹的渴望。前格兰芬多因是自己将哈利变成这副模样而暗爽。对于自己能让身下这个漂亮的男孩发狂他非常有信心。

而哈利则感觉体内窜过一股暖流，意识变得模糊不清。然而这并不仅仅因为奥利弗火热的性器总能顶到他身体深处，还因为奥利弗是如此地关爱和怜惜他。他们曾有过不寻常的关系，但那大概归功于一起打魁地奇的时光，而他们现在的行为则让哈利感觉和他的爱人建立起了一种全新的、特殊的关系。

奥利弗和哈利做了很久，他们不停地接吻，相互擦着对方摇晃身体。轻柔的喘息和呻吟充斥着卧室的每一个角落。顷刻，哈利感觉小腹一阵收紧，他知道自己快到了。奥利弗似乎也注意到了，于是用手握住哈利被忽视的勃起。那手上的茧给哈利又加重了一层快感，被套弄了几下后，黑发少年朝奥利弗手心凑，射在了他的手里。

棕发男人并没有停下来以延长哈利的高潮。奥利弗的高潮来得强烈而出乎意料，前格兰芬多似乎是过于专注于哈利以致于根本没注意到自己快射了。当他射在他爱人体内时，奥利弗呻吟着。

“哈利。”

他们俩分开后又温存了一会儿。但当他们一恢复精神，有足够的气力起床后，他们就把屋子收拾了一下，吃了点零食。然后奥利弗陪着哈利，一同完成了哈利的购物之行。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
注①：“I don't really swing that way.”直译“我不是摇摆在那边的人”，也就是哈利说自己是个弯的。  
注②：make love to you，就是做爱的意思，这里是双关。嗯，挺浪漫的。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！如果喜欢请在原作或本翻译下留下kudos或评论！


End file.
